The present invention relates to a friction clutch and bearing assembly and in particular to the means for connecting the clutch bearing to the spring release member of the friction clutch.
Friction clutches and release bearing assemblies are well known in which the release bearing is formed from a conventional roller bearing having an outer race ring on whose outer surface an annular groove is provided. The spring release member of the friction clutch comprises a diaphragm or disc-type spring, such as a belleville spring having a plurality of inwardly directed springlike arms or tongues. In this conventional construction the spring arms resiliently enter into and engage within the annular groove of the outer race ring. The bearing, and particularly the outer race ring is formed from solid massive material which on the one hand creates a bearing having a relatively large radial dimension and on the other hand creates a bearing which is relatively heavy, thereby provided an assembly of friction clutch and bearing which is extremely large. In addition, in order to assemble the bearing on the spring release member it is necessary to provide the spring release member with an enlarged central bore. The spring arms of the spring release member are thereby relatively small reducing the lever arm (moment) consequently necessitating the application of relatively high release forces in order to operate the clutch. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,214 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,435 for a more detailed description of conventional friction clutch and bearing assemblies.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a friction clutch and bearing assembly in which the disadvantages and defects of the prior art are overcome.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a friction clutch and bearing assembly in which the bearing may be connected to the clutch to form a unitary assembly therewith and may be as well removable and separable therefrom in order to disassemble the device, all in any easy and simple manner without any large expenditure in time or effort.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a friction clutch and bearing assembly in which the weight and mass of the bearing and simultaneously of the clutch is reduced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a friction clutch and bearing assembly in which the spring release arms of the spring release member may be so enlarged so as to increase the lever arm moment and thereby reduce the release forces necessary to operate the same.
The foregoing objects, other objects and numerous advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.